Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute
Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute ist eine von 2009 - 2011 produzierte Youtube-Serie von Northan Productions.thumb|right|335 px Entstehung Im Frühling 2009 lieh sich Gonis in seiner örtlichen Bücherei ein Herr der Ringe und ein Drei Fragezeichen Hörspiel aus. Diese wurden dann später fristgerecht wieder abgegeben. Bald darauf bekamen sie Post von der Bibliothek: Bei der Abgabe fehlte eine CD des Herr der Ringe Hörspiels. Diese wurde von Johanisbrot schnell nachgereicht. Doch bei der Abgabe fragte die Bibliothekarin (nicht gerade freundlich) wo denn die Drei Fragezeichen CD sei, die auch noch fehlte. Davon war in dem Schreiben jedoch keine Rede gewesen. Johanisbrot war durch die Unfreundlichkeit der Bibliothekarin so wütend, dass er es sofort Gonis berichtete. Sofort beschlossen sie diese Ereignisse zu verfilmen. So entstand die erste Episode, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch ein alleinstehendes Video war. Als Gonis das Video auf seinem persönlichen Youtube Kanal hochlud, erfreute es sich großer Beliebtheit in ihrem Freundeskreis. So beschlossen sie weitere Videos zu drehen, die die Geschichte weitererzählen sollte. So entstand "Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute". Verlauf und Hintergründe Drehorte der Serie waren hauptsächlich das Haus in dem Gonis und Johanisbrot mit ihrer Familie lebten. Außerdem die nähere Umgebung in Thedinghausen. Gedreht wurde zunächst mit einer Medion Kamera, später dann mit einer Casio Exilim. War die erste Folge nur 5 Minuten lang, steigerte man sich bei der zweiten auf 15 Minuten und beschloss ab der 3. Folge immer zwischen 20 und 30 Minuten zu liegen. Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt legte man die Anzahl der Episoden auch auf 10 fest. Bestanden die ersten Episoden noch aus lustigen Einfällen um die dann eine Geschichte gebaut wurde, dachte sich Gonis ab ca. der 6. Folge eine richtige Handlung aus. So gab es zu den ersten Folgen nicht mal ein Drehbuch, höchstens Stichpunkte. Am 01. Januar 2011 wurde die 10. und letzte Folge fertiggestellt. Diese hat eine Spieldauer von 40 Minuten und ist damit fast doppelt so lang wie die regulären Folgen. Darsteller und Rollen Alle Hauptcharaktere werden von den Erfindern der Serie Gonis und Johanisbrot gespielt. In späteren Folgen gab es allerding kurze Gastauftritte von ihren Familienmitgliedern. Die Hauptperson (Hauptperson) wird von Johanisbrot gespielt. Da die erste Episode auf wahren Ereignissen basiert spielt er sich also selbst und wird deshalb in der Serie auch oft Lennart genannt. Des weiteren übernahm er die Rolle der Außerirdischen Schnucki. Da die Macher nur ein geringes Repertoire an Verkleidungen zur Verfügung hatten sind die verschiedenen Charaktere nur an kleinen Unterschieden zu erkennen. Schnucki trägt hierzu eine Rot-Schwarze Hose auf dem Kopf. Gonis spielte die Hauptcharaktere Professor Hagelkorn, Bibliothekarsfrau, Außerirdischer und den Vater der Hauptperson. Daher spielt er also seinen eigenen Vater. Auffällig ist der blaue Kapuzenpulli, den Gonis ab der zweiten Folge in fast jeder Rolle trägt. Dies war zunächst nur ein Zufall wurde später aber bewusst benutzt. Weitere kleine Nebenrollen wurden auch von Gonis und Johanisbrot gespielt. Einige wurden aber auch von ihrem Bruder und ihren Eltern gespielt. Protagonisten Hauptperson thumb Die Hauptperson ist ein ca. 16 Jahre alter Junge, der ein normales Leben lebt. Sein richtiger Name ist Lennart, allerdings wird er häufig einfach nur Hauptperson genannt. Am Anfang der Serie steht er noch im hefitgen Streit mit der Bibliothekarsfrau. Doch später verliebt er sich in sie und gewinnt auch ihre Liebe durch ein romantisches Dinner. Im späteren Verlauf wird er der typische Held. Er beschützt und rettet seine Freunde und nimmt alle Strapazen auf sich. Bibliothekarsfrau thumb Die Bibliothekarsfrau (auch Bibliotheksfrau oder Bibliothekarin genannt) ist eine mürrische Frau, die in einer kleinen Bücherei arbeitet. Ihre typischen Merkmale sind eine Latzhose und eine orangene Sonnenbrille, die sie auf dem Kopf trägt. Zu Beginn der Serie ist sie sehr unfreundlich und schnauzt Lennart wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an. Doch als er sie zu einem romantischen Dinner einlädt werden sie ein Liebespaar. Von da an ist sie auch aufgeschlossener und freundlicher. Außerirdischer thumb Der Außerirdische (richtiger Name: Ternan Gamazebobob) muss zusammen mit seiner Frau Schnucki auf der Erde notlanden. So lernt er Lennart kennen mit der er eher eine distanzierte Beziehung hat. So entstehen beispielsweise peinliche Momente bei denen er sich von Lennart verabschieden will, sie sich jedoch nicht überwinden können sich zu umarmen. Mit den anderen Charakteren hat er nur wenig zu tun. Nur mit Schnucki führt er eine innige Beziehung. In der Mitte der Serie wird er von dem bösen Hexer auf die dunkle Seite gezogen und kämpft so kurzzeitig gegen Lennart und seine Freunde. Er hat besondere außerirdische Kräfte und kann zB. rote Strahlen aus seinem Finger abschießen. Schnucki thumb Schnucki landet zusammen mit dem Außerirdischen auf der Erde. Ob Schnucki ihr richtiger Name oder nur ein Kosename ist, ist nicht bekannt. Zu erkennen ist sie an ihren rot-schwarz gestreiften Zöpfen (dargestellt durch eine Hose). Sie lebt in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit dem Außerirdischen. Die Bibliothekarin kennt sie von einer früheren Reise auf die Erde. Sie sind gute Freunde. Auch sie wird von dem bösen Hexer verhext und kämpft kurzzeitig gegen Lennart und seine Freunde. Vater Er ist der Vater der Hauptperson. Sein richtiger Name wird nie genannt. Er ist sehr vernünftig und steht seinem Sohn immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Zu erkennen ist er an seinem bunten Staubwedel, den er immer mit sich herumträgt, da Putzen eine seiner Leidenschaften ist. In den meisten Episoden spielt er keine große Rolle, dafür ist Episode 8 fast komplett aus seiner Sicht erzählt in der er seinem Sohn hilft etwas über den bösen Hexer herauszufinden. Professor Hagelkorn thumb Professor Hagelkorn gehört erst ab der 4. Folge zur Handlung. Er ist Experte für Wiederbelebung und hilft Lennart seine Freunde wieder zu beleben. Er ist sehr exzentrisch und lange Zeit ist unklar auf welcher Seite er steht. Er trägt ständig einen weißen Kittel, ein Haarnetz und eine Brille. Böser Hexer Der Böse Hexer tritt schon am Ende der dritten Folge zum ersten Mal auf, ist allerdings nur eingeschränkt von hinten zu sehen. In späteren Folgen ist er zu sehen, wie er Schnucki und den Außerirdischen auf seine Seite zieht. Sein Gesicht ist nie zu erkennen, da er deine Kapuze und einen schwarzen Mantel trägt. Er ist der Antagonist der Serie und muss am Ende von der Hauptperson bekämpft werden. Zu seinen Untaten zählen das Verschwinden lassen des Raumschiffs, das erschießen vieler Hauptcharaktere und die Verhexung von Schnucki und dem Außerirdischen. In der letzten Folge nimmt er die Kapuze ab und seine wahre Identität wird offenbart. Scooby thumb Scooby ist der Hund der Hauptperson. Er taucht in jeder Folge auf, trägt allerdings nichts zur Handlung bei. Er ist ein Parson Jack Russel Terrier. Musik Die Musik spielt eine große Rolle in Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute. Viele Szenen entstanden nur um bestimmte Musik verwenden zu können. Es handelt sich fast ausschließlich um Source-Musik. Nur in Episode 7 läuft bei der "Wieder-Normal-Machung" von Schnucki und der Außerirdische das Lied "Schnost" welches von Gonis produziert wurde. Das Main-Theme der Serie ist "Golden" von Rebecca Kragnes. Es wird in jeder Folge gespielt wenn jemand die Bücherei der Bibliothekarsfrau betritt. Ein ebenfalls wiederkehrendes Stück ist "Biste Dabei" von "Die Prinzen". Die Textzeile "Ohne Unterschied, ohne Unterschied" wird immer wieder kurz angespielt oder von den Charakteren gesungen. Viele Lieder stammen auf dem LOST und dem Die Zauberhafte Welt der Amelie Soundtrack. Intro Jede Folge hat ein besonderes Intro. Es hat meist überhauptnichts mit der restlichen Folge zu tun. Manchmal ist es mit einem Vorspann verbunden, manchmal nicht. In den ersten Folgen sieht man Gonis und Johanisbrot tanzen oder Musik machen. In den späteren Folgen werden Openings von anderen Serien parodiert oder nachgestellt. Häufig endet das Intro damit, dass der Vater der Hauptperson den Fernseher ausschaltet und etwas zu der betreffenden Serie sagt. Erzählstil und wiederkehrende Elemente Ab der zweiten Folge hat jede Folge ein bestimmtes Thema, dass von den Machern eingebaut wird. Dazu gehören zB. besondere Kameraeinstellungen oder Musik. In jeder Folge gibt es eine Szene die entweder Gonis oder Johanisbrot wirklich so erlebt wurden. Sie wurden versucht so genau wie möglich nachzustellen. Viele Witze sind Anspielungen auf Filme, Serien oder ähnliches. Vor allem LOST wird oft zitiert oder Szenen nachgestellt. Auch der LOST-Soundtrack wird oft eingespielt. Viele Witze bestehen daraus, dass eine Szene viel zu lang gezeigt wird, z.B. wenn die Hauptperson sich viel zu lang die Schuhe abputz oder immer wieder einen Schlüssel fallen lässt. Auf die Spitze getrieben wird dies in Folge 3, in der eine ca. siebenminütige Sequenz gezeigt wird in der die Hauptperson und die Bibliothekarsfrau schweigend essen. Ein weiteres Stilmittel sind die Erinnerungen der Protagonisten. So gibt es in fast jeder Folge eine Szene in der einer der Charaktere "Weißt du noch ...". Daraufhin legen alle die Hand ans Kinn und das betreffende Ereignis wird gezeigt. Dazu ertönt eine Melodie aus dem Gamecubespiel "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker". Häufig dienen diese Erinnerungen dazu um Geschehnisse aus alten Folgen wieder zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, da zwischen der Erstellung der Folgen oft viel Zeit lag. Manchmal haben die Erinnerungen auch gar keinen Sinn und zeigen eine Szene, die überaupt nichts mit der Handlung zu tun hat. Die Szenen in der Bücherei beginnen und enden jedesmal mit denselben Kameraeinstellungen. Die späteren Folgen enden alle mit einem Cliffhanger. Auch hier hat man sich an LOST orientiert. Auffallend ist, dass die ersten Folge den Wert vor allem auf den Humor legen. In den letzten drei Folgen geht es viel mehr um die Handlung, auch wenn der Humor trotzdem nicht zu kurz kommt. Handlung Die erste Folge beginnt damit, dass die Hauptperson eine ausgeliehene Herr der Ringe Hörspiel CD in der Bibliothek abgibt. Daraufhin wird er von der Bibliothekarsfrau angeschnauzt, er habe die Drei Frageichen CD nicht abgegeben, wovon die Hauptperson allerdings nichts weiß. Er ist so wützend, dass er am nächsten Tag wiederkommt und ihr die Drei Fragezeichen CDs "in die Fresse" wirft. Währenddessen muss ein Ufo auf der Erde notlanden. An Bord sind der Außerirdische und Schnucki. Allerdings wurden sie bei der Landung getrennt. Auf der Suche nach Schnucki trifft der Außerirdische die Hauptperson, der ihm von seinen Problemen erzählt. Daraufhin schenkt ihm der Außerirdische ein Suerbrot mit dem er angeblich die Bibliothekarin töten kann. Doch als die Hauptperson es ausprobiert, krümelt es nur. Unterdessen findet der Außerirdische seine geliebte Schnucki. Die Bibliothekarin findet das Haus der Hauptperson und wartet bis er herauskommt um ihn zu erschießen. Auf der Suche nach ihrem Raumschiff ist Schnucki jedoch in Lennarts Haus gelangt und aus Versehen erschießt die Bibliothekarin ihre langjährige Freundin statt ihn. Glücklicherweise überlebt Schnucki den Schuss jedoch. Bei einem weiteren Disput mit der Bibliothekarin verliebt sich die Hauptperson in sie und lädt sie zu einem romantischen Dinner ein. Es ist erfolgreich und die beiden sind nun ein Paar. Inzwischen stellen Schnucki und der Außerirdische fest, dass ihr Raumschiff gestohlen wurde. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen können werden sie von einer unbekannten Person erschossen. Ebenso die Bibliothekarin und die Hauptperson. Nur die Hauptperson überlebt den Schuss. Später erzählt ihm sein Vater von einem Professor Hagelkorn, der speziallist für Wiederbelebungen ist. Lennart besucht ihn und hofft, dass er seine geliebte Bibliotheksfrau retten kann. Schließlich gelingt es Professor Hagelkorn sie wiederzubeleben. Woraufhin die Bibliothekarin schockierenderweise erklärt, dass Professor Hagelkorn es war, der auf sie geschossen habe. Lennart kann sich dies nicht wirklich vorstellen und versucht herauszufinden ob er es wirklich war. Schnucki und der Außerirdische werden von einem bösen Hexer wiederbelebt und mithilfe von Magie auf seine Seite gezogen. Er war es, der sie erschossen hatte. Er trägt ihnen auf Chaos anzurichten. Daraufhin entführt Schnucki die Bibliothekarsfrau. Doch Lennart gelingt es, sie zu befreien. Zusammen mit ihr befreit er Schnucki und den Außerirdischen von der Magie, indem sie ihnen Tokio Hotel vorspielen. Doch kaum ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, erscheint Professor Hagelkorn in demselben Mantel wie der böse Hexer. Die Hauptperson beschließt in sein Labor zu gehen und ihn dort zu erschießen. Doch sein Vater möchte vorher lieber noch Nachforschungen anstellen und geht zu dem Magie-Experten Professor Hargenmargen, der ihm erzählt, dass Professor Hagelkorn unschuldig sein muss, da er an den betreffenden Tagen mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet habe. Außerdem hat Professor Hargenmargens Putzfrau, Frau Schlieper, eine Vision. Sie lautet: Der dunkle Hexer wird alle bedrohen Helfen kann nur die Hauptperson Doch nichtmal er reicht um zu siegen Er selbst wird Tot am Boden liegen Doch trotzdem kämpfte bis zum Tod Der Sieg ist nur möglich mit Blut und Kot So schnell wie möglich versucht der Vater seinen Sohn zu warnen, der gerade dabei ist Professor Hagelkorn umzubringen. Dieser ist sich jedoch auch nicht mehr sicher, als der Professor ihm erklärt, dass er nicht der böse Hexer ist. Doch die Bibliothekarin, die all dies nicht gehört hat, erschießt den Professor von hinten. Er stirbt in den Armen der Hauptperson. Direkt nach seinem Tod taucht plötzlich der böse Hexer auf. Der Beweis, dass Professor Hagelkorn unschuldig war. Er fordet Lennart zu einem Duell, später am Tag heraus und verschwindet. Begleitet von seinen Freunden geht er zum Vereinbarten Ort. In einem harten Kampf werden alle außer die Hauptperson stark verletzt. Daraufhin nimmt der Hexer endlich seine Kapuze ab und gibt sich zu erkennen. Er ist der Mann mit Brille und roter Mütze, der in vielen Szenen im Hintergrund zu sehen war. Dann gelingt es Lennart den Hexer zu erschießen. Doch in einem unbedachten Moment, erwacht er wieder und schießt auf die Bibliothekarin. Lennart springt ins Schussfeld und opfert sich für seine große Liebe. Voller Wut über seinen Tod tötet sein Vater den Hexer mithilfe des Superbrots, dass er zuvor beim Putzen gefunden hatte. Während noch alle trauern, kommt plötzlich Lennart herein. Der Tote am Boden war nur ein Doppelgänger von ihm, den er aus dem Raum der Illusionen hierher geschickt hatte. Alle freuen sich. Am Ende der letzten Episode werden Schnucki und der Außerirdische von einem anderen Außerirdischen in ihrem Raumschiff abgeholt. Nach dem Abspann ist das innere des Raumschiffs zu sehen. Schnucki und dem Außerirdischen fällt auf, dass das Raumschiff von innen gar nicht wie ihres aussieht. Der andere Außerirdische nimmt seine Maske ab. Es ist der böse Hexer. Besetzung Cameoauftritte Einige Nebencharaktere stammen aus anderen Produktionen von Northan Productions. Stativman stammt aus dem Kurzfilm Stativman. Er ist eine Art Superheld, der Menschen in Not mit seinem Stativ rettet. Die Macher fanden die Figur so bescheuert, dass sie ihn ab Episode 4 in fast jede Episode einbauten. Auch Professor Hargenmargen stammen aus einer Kurzfilmreihe von Northanproductions namens Professor Hargenmargen und Frau Schlieper. Als der Vater der Hauptperson ihr Haus betritt ertönt auch die Titelmusik der Reihe und die darauffolgende Szene gleicht dem Anfang der Kurzfilme. Normalerweise hat die Putzfrau Frau Schlieper immer einen Staubwedel bei sich, doch da dies in Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute bereits das Merkmal des Vaters war, hat sie diesmal eine Staubsaugerdüse in der Hand. Ausstrahlung Die Episoden wurden ab Mai 2009 auf dem Youtube Kanal Northan Productions des Nutzers kolla77 hochgeladen. Die ersten Folgen konnten eine zufriedenstellende Anzahl von Views erreichen. Spätere Folgen wurden jedoch leider wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen in Deuschand blockiert. Mit Erscheinung der letzten Folge im Januar 2011 erschien eine Northan Productions DVD-Box auf der alle Folgen enthalten sind. Von dieser Box existiert genau ein Exemplar. Kurz darauf wurde der Kanal kolla77 von Youtube gelöscht, da RTL auf die Neusynchronisation der Telenovela "Alles was zählt", "Alles was buchstabiert" aufmerksam wurde und alle Folgen meldete. Da Youtube jeden Kanal löscht, der mehr als drei mal gegen das Uhrheberrecht verstößt und RTL alle Folgen auf einmal meldete konnten Gonis und Johanisbrot nichts gegen die Löschung unternehmen. Seitdem waren die Episoden nicht mehr öffentlich zugänglich. Allerdings werden seit dem 07.10.2013 alle Episoden neu auf dem Northan Productions Kanal hochgeladen. Dazu erschien auch ein Trailer für die gesamte Serie. Dabei sollen auch einige Schnittfehler u.ä. berichtigt werden. Außerdem werden Audiokommentare von Gonis und Johanisbrot auf Soundcloud hochgeladen, die 2011 aufgenommen wurden. Episodenliste Einfluss und Wahrnehmung Die ersten drei Episoden kamen bei den Freunden von Gonis und Johanisbrot gut an. Vor allem die erste Folge stieß auf viele positive Rückmeldungen. Dies war überhaupt der Grund weshalb Gonis und Johanisbrot die Geschichte zu einer Serie aufbauten. Besonders beliebt war die Dinner-Szene in thumb|right|214px|Fantrailer von AtoO (Achtung Spoiler)Episode 3. Ab den späteren Folgen sahen allerdings nur noch Hardcorefans die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute. Dazu gehören: Pat, Safari66, AtoO, Fua und Eva. AtoO produzierte zu der Serie sogar einen Fantrailer, den sie auf ihrem Kanal hochludt. Er enthält allerdings Spoiler zu Episode 10! Professor Hagelkorn wurde zur bekanntesten Figur aus der Serie. Gonis benannte seinen Twitter-Account nach ihm. AtoO baute einen Charakter namens Professor Hagelkorn in ihre Buchreie Memento Mori, in der er Zitate aus DODAK sagt. In Kochen mit Northan kocht der Professor zusammen mit der Hauptfigur. In der 3. Folge von Tod und Teufel hat er einen Gastauftritt. Dabei wurde seine Todeszene noch einmal nachgedreht. Am Ende der Szene wird er vom Tod abgeholt. Außerdem nennt sich Gonis in dem Podcast Themen TV von Real Green Tower Games Professor Hagelkorn. Kritik "wirklich ganz ganz ganz grosses Kino" - popolalasusububu (zu Episode 1) "sinnlose filme sind sowieso die besten" - JesusAthens (zu Episode 1) "gestört!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - werder4ever90 (zu Episode 1) "Aber aber aber .. voll Epic man! Voll gut!" - AtoO "Jungs, endlich habt ihr die Schallmauer der Leinwandfreien Filmproduktion durchbrochen xD Ich bin stolz auf euch!" - AtoO (zu Episode 10) ---- Kategorie:Serie